Witches Of Love
by JustYourAverageFanWriter
Summary: After their life is saved by a guy, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn develop feeling for him, the five of them are meeting up at Gus' Games N' Grub, andeach girl is determined to make the boy theirs.


**I'm sorry, my fanfics were deleted by my brother as a prank, but luckily, I have new ideas to bring to you so I hope you enjoy my 3** **rd** **story.**

Lori had forgot to pick Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn up from a boy band concert.

"Lori, when I get home I'm gonna shove a baseball bat up your…!" Lynn started.

"Don't say it!" The others begged covering their ears.

"We're all mad, and we all want to do that to Lori, but the real issue we have is getting home!" Luan said.

"Luan's right!" Luna said. "If we start walking now we could still get at least a little sleep."

"Well what're we waiting for?! Let's get moving!" Leni said.

The girls walked for about an hour, and they were too tired to move another step. They all stopped there and took a seat on a bench. It suddenly started raining, and a strange figure approached them.

"Who's there?!" Lynn asked trying to sound brave despite being as terrified as the others.

The figure walks closer and pulls out a knife, the blade showing, and it looks sharp. The girls all start screaming, and eventually they all break into tears and sobbed as the person came closer. Before he got the chance to hurt the girls, a boy, about Luna or Luan's age, comes out of nowhere and knocks him out.

"I heard screaming, that monster is what makes a town like this so bad to live in." The boy commented. "Are you girls ok? Did he hurt you?"

The boy receives no response, all he gets is the girls crying on his shoulders as they hug him tightly.

"Can you give us a ride home?!" They asked.

"I do have my drivers permit, and I'm sure nobody will notice." He said. "Where do you live?"

"1216 Franklin Ave." They answered.

"Alright, hop in." He said.

They were driving home, the whole time they were on the road the girls had "my hero!" going through their heads. When they reached the house they did anything to keep the guy from leaving.

"Alright, here we are, 1216 Franklin Ave." The boy said.

"Thanks for the ride Hugh!" Leni said.

"Sorry Leni, but my name is Daren." Daren said.

"I feel we should make it up to you somehow." Luna said.

"How about we treat you dinner at a restaurant of your choice?" Luan suggested.

"I do love Gus' Games N' Grub!" Daren said.

"How does Friday sound?" Lynn asked.

"Friday sounds awesome, see you then." Daren said. As he drove off, he could hear the four of them giggling like giddy school girls. They were so in love, they forgot to confront Lori, which is good for her. By the time Friday came, even the unfeminine girls did their hair, painted their nails, put on frilly dresses, and wore glittery, sparkling heels, of course in their respective colors. When they all came out and realized that they all wanted to be Daren's girlfriend, it didn't go well.

"Oh no you don't!" They yelled to each other.

They all raced downstairs but everyone except Leni fell as she had experience running in heels. They all raced outside and it was on to Gus' Games N' Grub. Luan, who was behind everyone yelled "Oh look $20 dollars on the floor!" and the other three turned around and began to fight with Luan for nothing. After realizing it was a trick they give chase once more, and this time it's Luna who plays dirty, she sees some flowers and some bees nearby, she yells "These flowers will win Daren over for sure!" Upon hearing that the girls run over there and all four of them are stung by the bees. As they continue on Leni acts as if she's going to fall, tripping up the others making them fall, but they take Leni down with them. As they continue on, Lynn tricks the others into slamming into trees as she slams into one herself by not paying attention. All they had to do now is cross a bridge and they would be at the restaurant. However, they start fighting and they throw each other off the bridge into the murky waters under the bridge, covering themselves in mud and sludge. Finally they barge into the restaurant, covered in green, black, and brown.

"Hi Daren!" They all yelled.

"AHHH! It's the evil swamp witches coming to get me!" Daren screamed as he ran out of the restaurant.

The girls were shocked, but after looking at themselves in the reflection of the window, saw they looked like swamp witches. Their hair was sticking up because mud was holding it up, the bumps from the trees and the bee sting bumps looked like warts on them, the scratches and cuts made it look more convincing. All of this combined with the colors they got from the river "water" made them look like witches. They walk home and clean themselves up, after they all are cleaned off, they all meet up with each other.

"I'm sorry I was a real jerk to you all." They said to each other.

"Even if we didn't look like them, we certainly could've been passed off as witches." Luna said.

"I never want that to happen to us again." Leni said.

"I want to forget this whole week happened." Lynn said.

"I do too." Luan said.

"I just want to say I forgive all of you." They all finished.

The girls share a group hug to show they forgive each other.

 **Hope this makes up for not posting lately, feel free to review, and have a nice day.**


End file.
